The Lunar Prince
by xXAna-Christ-342Xx
Summary: Saix is the Lunar Prince. Inside him, the Moon's power is kept safe, locked away from greedy hands. With his guardian Axel, he lives his life as the prince in peace, until a man seeks to steal the power from the prince in order to use it for his own agenda. A poor summary. AU AkuSai fic with a side pairing of ZekuRoku. Currently rated T.
1. How Do You Do?

**AU AkuSai fanfiction. Other ships you'll see being ZekuRoku, and perhaps more as the story progresses. **

**Current rating: T, unless readers wish to see some M in later chapters. **

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of its characters. They are property of Square Enix. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction. _

* * *

_**How Do You Do?**_

The moon. An often overlooked object that people underestimate. It floats above the world silently, drifting above serenely like it has been for countless years, but to some people, it's the most important part of their life. It is their power. It is their defense. It's like their God. And all this power is kept inside one person. A prince. Just like his ancestors, he was destined to wield the power of the moon, a delicate power that was to be kept away inside of him forever. The Lunar Prince, Saïx. A prince of twenty-two years who appears every bit as his title. Pale skin, cerulean hair and eyes the were gold, shining with the light of the very abilities that lay dormant in him. Between those eyes was an ugly scar, cut into his face by his own blood relative, a brother whom now had their name taken from him and forced to live as a servant instead of the prince he once was.

Even with all this, though, it seemed that this prince was one who was beginning to wonder: Why him? Why did he have to go through it all?

_'Because of destiny...' _

That's what he told himself every time he began to question it all. He forced himself to accept this. All of it. These words and one person kept him from running from his role in his life.

"Saïx!"

That was a familiar voice to the prince. Being the vessel to such a strong power, of course Saïx would have his guard.

Axel was part of a family who was devoted to guarding the Lunar family, each new vessel gaining a new guard just for them. Their family was said to have been chosen by the Sun to protect the Lunar family, and were gifted with the Sun's power to do so, giving them the ability to wield flames compelled by the fire inside their very souls. The two grew up together, much like their ancestors did, and in reality, Axel was the closest thing Saïx had for a friend. They were more friends than servant and master. It was a strong bond and interested everyone in their family...

Gold eyes glanced behind them as the red-haired guard approached in a rush. A faint smirk played over the prince's lips as Axel stopped to catch his breath, clearly having come in a rush. "You'd think you'd have gotten used to coming early and on time after all these years." the bluenet stated and walked past his friend casually, hands clasped together in front of him as he did so, "No one's even surprised anymore. Come on, I have things to do today."

"When don't you?" Axel asked, going after like the loyal man he was. He stayed right at Saïx's heels yet with a carefree appearance around him. That was the thing with him. Despite having such a serious job, he never seemed to look like he was taking it seriously.

The two left the castle, heading into the streets of the kingdom. Civilians, guards, everyone regarded the two with welcoming and warm smiles. Of course they would. As the Lunar Prince, Saïx was the reason why they were safe, and so he treated them with kindness, though his appearance made all believe that he was quite the opposite. With his parents no longer in his life, he seemed to grow more feeling toward his civilians.

"So, what's on the agenda for today, 'your majesty'?" Was the question from Axel, the little title at the end added in a playful manner. He knew that his friend despised being referred to in such a way, especially by Axel.

"I need to check in on a few people. One being my brother." Saïx explained calmly, walking with eyes locked ahead, much like any normal day.

"He's still alive? Thought the bastard died years ago..." It was no secret that Axel _despised_ the black sheep of the Lunar family, and didn't intend on changing his views anytime soon. "In all honesty, I think they should have executed the guy after what he did to you."

"I wouldn't allow it. Even if he did attack me, he doesn't deserve death. Banishment is enough for him." If there was one thing Saïx hated, it was execution of any living being, and executing his own blood didn't at all seem any better no matter the what they did.

There was a large difference between the two brothers their entire life. For one, they looked nothing a like. Zexion stood out in their family with slate-colored hair and eyes that were a dark cobalt blue. The other difference was their roles. Saïx was instantly considered the vessel for the moon's power. Gold eyes were the sign that his body was picked to contain the power. His brother was said to be the vessel of darkness itself. When their family realized he held no appearance as his brother, they were confused and even a bit concerned. In the end, a priestess had told them that inside his body, he held Darkness, and more than likely would bring ruin to them all. Because of this, Zexion had always seemed to work in black magic, and at one point, he was nearly sent to be contained in a cell when he discovered that he was capable of distorting the minds of others, creating illusions before their minds. Despite it all, he was kept in the family, and he was even given his own guard like Saïx: Axel's twin, Reno, though the two hardly got along, if at all. When Saïx was sixteen, though, it changed. Zexion, who had been nearly fourteen at the time, had attacked him, shouting nonsense that if he didn't do it now, then it'll happen in the future. By the time they restrained him, the disturbed youth had left the large scar X on his brother's face. From that day on, he was no longer part of the family. Had it not been for another royal family in another location that were interested in his abilities with magic, Zexion would have spent the rest of his life in a dungeon. Now, he was the loyal servant and guardian to a prince of the Light, though they kept tabs on his activities.

Saïx and Axel neared the shop of a healer, a kind local woman named Aerith. They walked in and were greeted by the woman's warm smile. "Prince, hello there." she greeted, her voice soft and welcoming as usual. The greeting was returned kindly as the prince approached the front counter. "How can I help you?"

"The usual. It's nearing the time for the new moon and we all are aware that it's possibly the worst night for me." During the new moon, as it is not visible in the sky, the prince is left in a rather weak state. With no moon above, his abilities drain from his body. In order for him to feel even remotely in good health, he visits Aerith for a remedy made from Moon Drops. Moon Drops are blue hued flowers that hold the same energy that lays dormant inside the Moon's vessel. They are picked the night after a full moon occurs when they hold the most energy inside them, and are used to make tea. What made them so odd was that when prepared in tea, the drink gains a midnight blue color like the dark night sky. When Saïx was a child, he'd claim he could practically see the stars inside his tea.

As Aerith gathered the flower for Saïx, she continued to hold their conversation, "You know, they say a solar eclipse is near." Much like the new moon, a solar eclipse does the same to Axel and his own family, and just as Moon Drops help Saïx, Sun Shards help Axel. Sun Shards were ruby colored flowers, though they could not be picked when in blood. They had to be picked before they bloom when they contained the most of the sun's energy. Once they bloom, it all spreads to the rest of the plant and would do nothing for Axel. When brewed, the tea it makes is a dark red color, oddly taking the shade similar to wine.

Unlike Saïx, Axel didn't seem to be listening to their chat. He always spent his time viewing the stores inventory. Aerith collected rather interesting herbs, most of which the red-head didn't know of. Glancing at his guard, Saïx chuckled slightly and turned his attention to the healer, "Give me the Sun Shards, too. I can't have Axel losing his only defense." He was sure to say this out loud, catching the attention of his friend who stuck out his tongue childishly and only amusing the prince even further.

"Don't worry, Axel. Even without you powers, I'm sure you'll be able to protect the prince from harm." Aerith said reassuringly as she handed the bluenet a single box that held the tea safely inside.

As the two walked to the door, Axel gave his friend the faintest of shoves, "At least somebody has faith in me." he mumbled, acting hurt. Behind them, they heard Aerith laughing quietly to their casual treatment of one another.

After their stop with the healer, they checked in with a man named Leon, who had been given the task of making something specially fit for Axel. A weapon suited to the man's needs. While it still had yet to be completed, the swordsman claimed that it would be worth the wait.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to have it done before the solar eclipse." Leone told the two when they asked of the weapon's condition.

Their final destination was a girl that the civilians had come to know as the witch. She was the daughter of the priestess that said Zexion held Darkness inside him. Despite her forced-title, the girl was far from witch-looking. Her name was Naminè, and she was actually a very sweet girl. She looked more like an angel than a witch and even dressed in all white. She and her mother kept in contact with the prince who had the illusionist and reported any information to Saïx whenever he came by.

Axel knocked on the door of the small home of the priestess and were soon greeted by the girl herself. "Hey Naminè." the guard greeted, his tone friendly, as though speaking to a good friend.

"Hi Axel. Hi Saïx." The witch never once referred to Saïx as 'Prince' and to the bluenet, that was more of a relief than anything. "Come in. I'm glad you came. There's something I need to show you." Opening the door fully, Naminè allowed them to enter, leading them inside.

"It's very nice to see you again, Naminè." Saïx said politely, "I'm here to ask how my brother is doing." Before the witch could respond to him, someone else beat her to it. The voice spoke the moment they entered the small kitchen of the home.

"Oh, Saïx. I had no idea you cared so much for me."

The voice was enough to put both Saïx and Axel on edge. There at the table sat the very man they had spoken of, a mischievous smirk on his pretty face. Slate hair covered half that face, hiding one cobalt eye behind its curtain. He was dressed in black, which suited him just fine, and beside him sat the prince he was assigned to protect. Roxas, the Prince of Light, sat silently beside his servant, though he greeted everyone with a small smile and a nod.

At the entry, Saïx and Axel stood silent beside the witch, the bluenet looking indifferent and the red-head looking as though he was ready to lunge at Zexion any minute. Silence was in the air for a while, a tension that could be cut with a knife. Eventually, someone had to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Saïx asked calmly and joined his former brother and the boy at the table. Behind him, his guard was stunned, shocked by how easily Saïx could just carry a conversation with someone who attempted to murder him. With Axel still standing, Naminè followed the prince and took a seat at the young man's right side.

The mage smirked slightly and leaned back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, "Oh, I just wanted to see how my favorite brother was doing." With a nod of his head, he gestured toward Roxas, "And since I am the guardian of our lovely Prince of Light, I had to bring Roxas with me."

"You mean you had to request permission to come visit." Axel corrected sternly, standing close behind Saïx's seat. With a higher body heat than normal, Saïx could easily feel the ginger's presence behind him, like standing next to a burning fire. Axel's current mood only heightened that fire, his body burning with a large heat.

At this point, Roxas spoke for once since everyone had come in, "Actually, no, he didn't have to." he stated, the same faint smile on his face, "He just told me he was coming here, and I asked him if I could join." The expression Axel made only increased that little smile, pearly whites slightly showing, "Zexion's not like other guardians. He doesn't really ask for permission for anything. He just does it." Beside him, his slate haired mage gave a proud smirk, clearly holding little to no shame on this fact. "I guess I like that about him." Roxas added softly, azure eyes looking down at his hands but still with that smile.

At those words, Axel nearly snapped, "He tried to murder his own brother! How can you like him?" he shouted, startling both Naminè and Roxas with the loud and harsh tone. Neither Saïx nor Zexion were bothered, though, both seeming cool and collected despite the heat radiating off the guard.

The mage looked at his brother's protector with calm cobalt eyes and again he smirked, much wider now, "Keep that temper up, Axel, and we may have to evacuate the home from a fire." He was right. If Axel let himself lose to his anger, the house would quickly be up in flames, the frail little home not able to withstand the fire that the ginger controlled. At the taunting words of Zexion, the guard took a breath, forcing himself to relax. Immediately, the temperature in the room lowered as Axel relaxed, though he still seemed irritated. "Saïx, how could you end up with such a...Careless protector?" the mage mocked, and it only ignited another flame inside Axel.

"Zexion, stop. You wanted to come and see me, and I wanted to simply see how you were faring in your new position." the bluenet's tone was stern as he made the mage stop his taunting words.

Leaning back in his seat, Zexion held a look of someone in thought, "How am I faring? Oh, that's a good question, brother, because how am I faring?" Just as fast as Axel's temper flared up, Zexion's expression changed to one of utter hate and he leaned forward to look Saïx in the eye, "How would _you_ be feeling after your family disowned you, kicked you out of your home, contemplated executing you, and finally stripping your of your title and making you a lowly slave to someone else?" he spat, palms slamming on the wood table, causing it slightly shake beneath his force. His cobalt eyes darkened with rage, taking on a hue of midnight, nearing the color black. He sat silent, letting his words sink into his former relative before he finally murmured softly, a crooked smirk on his face now, "I'm doing fucking _peachy_."

Things hadn't changed a bit. Saïx's brother was still the twisted and disturbed youth he was six years ago. The evidence was clear in those eyes and even in the very expression he wore. And yet, Saïx didn't seem at all surprised. Somehow, he expected this.

"There is an actual reason why we're here, though." Roxas' voice came out of the blue, completely countering the tones and emotions that were earlier flying around with his gentle voice, "Saïx, you're the vessel for the Moon's power, right?" he asked.

The Lunar Prince looked at Roxas as though the boy were even more insane than Zexion. "Well, of course." he responded, "I'm the Lunar Prince. My very title hints at is. Why do you ask?"

"You're aware that the Moon's power is wanted by a lot of people, yes?" Roxas continued, "Well, I'm concerned that someone may begin to target you at some point. The new moon is coming and I'm worried that they may take advantage of your weakened state."

"Axel can protect me just fine. I don't think we need to be worrying about-"

"Next month is the solar eclipse and the new moon. Even after the eclipse ends, it'll take him time to fully gain back his powers. In that time, someone can easily strike and capture you."

Cutting in, Axel scoffed at the warning, "Like who? I'd love to see the moron who thinks they can just capture the prince like nothing."

The normally peaceful youths face was suddenly overcome with a serious expression, giving him a more adult appearance. Blue eyes hardened with a stern gaze as he spoke, "Xemnas and his Organization..."

* * *

**ANA'S NOTES:** First chapter is complete. If this peaks your interest, I just may continue. This is an idea that has been rolling around in my head for sometime now. I always had this idea of Saïx as a prince, and I always liked the sound of "Lunar Prince" and so, after some time and letting this thought marinate in my mind, and after a friend said that it'd be nice if I wrote this, I decided to finally do it. Please note that I am aware that the characters have moments where they are OOC (like Zexion's outburst and such) but I kind of just let everything come out on its own and that reaction is what ended up happening.

Also, please excuse any and all spelling errors, as I do not have Microsoft Office and Chrome and 's spell checker only catch spelling errors. I have reread this chapter as carefully as possible for any potential spelling errors but I cannot be sure that I caught them all.

Any and all reviews are appreciated and I appreciate anyone who actually reads this.


	2. Danger Zone

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. They are property of Square Enix. I make no profit from writing this fic. _

**Thank you to Cookie and Kira for reviewing Ch. 1. I'm glad they are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

_**Danger Zone**_

"Xemnas?" The name was familiar in the minds of everyone in the room. "You're nuts, kid." Axel's comment would be offensive to anyone of higher class. Anyone except Roxas. The boy was aware that he'd receive such a comment.

Xemnas was the right hand man of the former King prior to Saïx's birth. He held the most trust from the King, he knew things others more than likely didn't. At some point, though, he became full of Darkness, tainted from the very bottom of his soul. He wanted to use the Moon's power for himself, and he knew that the power of the Moon would be passed over to the next vessel: Saïx. When the King caught wind that Xemnas wanted to steal the power, he immediately ordered for Xemnas to be locked up far away from them all. During the movement of the man, he had broken free, and vanished. No one had seen him again. People had been warned to keep an eye out for him, but to this day, no one had said a word.

"He's free and he's alive." Roxas insisted, "And he probably still plans to do what he planned to do in the past!"

The red-head stretched his toned arms above his head, an action that only reflected his disinterest and lack of concern for the situation, "Your proof?" he asked.

The boy stared with an expression that said 'How much proof do I need?' before he shook his head, lowering his gaze to his hands. Zexion gave a sigh, tugging a lock of slate hair that fell over his face.

The witch in the room, whom had remained silent since she brought Saïx and Axel in, seemed to believe in Roxas' words. "Think about it, Axel." she suddenly said, tone soft and quiet yet it sounded clear that she was a believe to Xemnas' plot, "He had an agenda, didn't he? Anyone with enough determination can carry out a plot like that." Despite her not having been alive at the time Xemnas disappeared, her mother had told her of the story.

"It's up to you if you want to listen to Roxas or not." the mage murmured, arms crossed firmly over his chest, "In the end, it's Saïx who pays the price." With that said, he stood, chair sliding back and screeching lowly against the floor, "Well, I did what I wanted to do. If you're done with them, Roxas, we can leave. If not, I'll be outside." He left without another word, not waiting for the prince he was _supposed_ to be protecting.

A faint scowl formed over the fiery guards lips as he watched the mage leave. "Arrogant bastard, isn't he?" he muttered, jade colored eyes turning to look back to the table, "So, what do you expect us to do?" he asked the blonde boy before him.

"I don't have many ideas, but be on guard. I doubt he'll be striking soon. This months new moon will affect Saïx, but Xemnas isn't an idiot. He knows about you Axel. He's going to wait until the solar eclipse to strike."Just like Zexion, Roxas stood, rising slowly and seeming more mature now that he looked more serious, "If you need any help, I'm available. Zexion, too, even if he doesn't say anything. He may not seem like it, but he does care about Saïx's well-being." A snort of disbelief came from Axel, but Roxas only smiled and gave Naminè a small nod, "Thank you, Naminè, for letting us come here. Saïx, don't forget that if you need anything, you're free to contact me in any way." He left the room, taking all the calm with him and leaving the remaining three with the remains of their prior conversation. They could hear the muffled voices of Zexion and Roxas, an unknown conversation between the two before the sound drifted away.

It stayed quiet for a while in the room. Naminè watched the expressions on Axel and Saïx's faces. The guard seemed bothered by everything that had been said and the bluenet seemed so calm, not at all moved by the warnings Roxas brought with them. The two seemed so silent and lost in thought that the witch was startled when Saïx stood from his seat. She unconsciously stood as well, ready to lead them to the door.

"Thank you for having us here, Naminè." the prince said to her calmly, "We'll see ourselves to the door. Take care." Without waiting for the girl to respond he left the table, Axel following closely behind him. They exited without a moment's hesitation, silent together.

It was a somber walk back to the castle, Saïx ahead and Axel right behind him. Their expressions were cold and hard, one lost in thought, the other unreadable and hiding the true emotions beneath the mask. It seemed everyone around them felt it as well, as the people who passed seemed to look concerned for their prince. They could feel that something was very wrong. For the rest of the evening, it remained tense and uneasy. Neither seemed to feel at ease until nightfall.

Gold eyes stared above at the midnight sky, locked on the white moon in the sky. It wasn't long before he had to sleep, but even if he were to lay down, Saïx doubted he'd be resting anytime soon. His mind was abuzz, full of so many thoughts that he could barely pause and dwell on one before another formed. The moon was the only thing that eased him at the moment, it's serene glow soothing him. Of course...Only the moon could help him.

The sound of the door opening and shutting once more was heard yet the prince made no move to turn toward his guest. He already knew who it was. There was a slight warmth that neared him before a voice followed suit. "You really shouldn't be up this late." It brought a slight smile to Saïx's face, though, and he shrugged slightly, elbows resting on the edge of his window.

"What do you think we should do?" Always business. The bluenet wasn't one to put off a serious discussion, "We can't just act like we didn't have that conversation today." He felt the warmth grow until it was at his side. Not like a fire, but like a warm blanket, comforting and always welcome.

"Saïx." Axel sounded so different when he was serious. No carefree tone, no playful ring to his voice. All serious. "I was given the job to keep you safe. From the day we met, I had the job of guard pounded into my head by my family. Even when we were kids, I always looked out for you. Kept you away from harm. This isn't going to be any different." His jade eyes watched the same moon as he continued, "I won't let anyone use you. Not now, not ever." There wasn't any questioning on Saïx's part. Of course Axel would protect him. Not because it was his duty, but because they were best friends. Their whole life was just them being together. "Even with the eclipse, I'm going to fight him off."

"...Why did it have to be me?"

The question came out so suddenly. There hadn't even been a second of silence after Axel finished his speech before Saïx asked such a thing.

The guard turned his head, confusion all over his face, "What?"

"Why me? Of all the people in this world, why did I have to be put in this family, this role of...Of a vessel for some power that I can't even use?" Those gold eyes narrowed, a harsh glare to the moon above, "Give me all the power the moon wields and yet I can't even use it to protect myself?" Hands clenched into a tight fist, nails digging into soft palms as the prince shut his eyes, brows furrowed as he avoided the sight of the moon, "Why couldn't I have just been someone else? Not the Lunar Prince. Anyone else but this." The way he spoke, it told Axel something. This wasn't the first time that Saïx had thought this. It was a desire that had been in the young man's head for a long time and was finally being voiced.

"Someone has to do this job, Saïx." It didn't ease the prince's mood, though. In fact, it did the opposite.

"Than let someone else do it." It wasn't said in a loud snap, but in a low near growl. Gold eyes opened once more and stared out at the lights of the town below them. It wasn't large, yet it didn't seem small at all. Those people. His people. They were the only thing that kept him here. Had it not been for them, there was a good chance that Saïx would have run away long ago. (Of course, he'd take Axel with him. There was no such thing as life if Axel wasn't around.)

A silence settled again, tense and uncomfortable much like earlier. Both men stared out at the lights before them, despite how late it was slowly becoming. Little by little, they could feel the room lose it's tension. A yawn broke the silence, and Axel chuckled as he watched his friend fight off sleep. Peculiar pointed teeth were visible, though they had become less abnormal to Axel with time. These were little signs that inside Saïx there was something hibernating. Something deadly. Pointed teeth that looked as though they could cut flesh if used properly were once feared by the ginger. Now, he paid little to no mind to them. "Come on. A prince needs his sleep." He took hold of the sleepy bluenet's arm, helping him to his feet and bringing him to the large bed in the room. Dark navy covers were pulled back before the prince was placed in bed, though, he never loosened his grip on Axel's arm.

Despite how close Saïx was to sleep, his gold eyes lazily looked up at his friend. His voice wouldn't say it, but he wanted Axel to stay. He wanted the company and warmth of his guard. This silent plea either went unnoticed or was ignored completely. Warm hands gently pried the clinging fingers from the material of Axel's shirt. Unable to fight off sleep anymore, it went dark to the prince, and all he heard were the sounds of his friend leaving and shutting the door.

**O-O-O**

Darkness. It brought comfort to those full of it. It was safety. It was home. Like a bat, those who wield the Darkness seek it's cold embrace, hiding from the light. Zexion was no different.

After being relieved of his duties, the mage was told to leave the castle. Despite being Roxas' personal guardian, he was not allowed to put the prince to bed, nor remain in the castle once Roxas was asleep. There was no trust for Zexion. He was a criminal until the end. Roxas picked him. That was the only reason he was still alive. He was given a home just outside of the castle, and the prince's home was guarded heavily. He wasn't allowed to enter until dawn.

Entering the simple home, sensitive ears picked up the sound of movement. He didn't react yet. He let them believe he was unaware of their presence. His nose smelled something foul. It stood out in the air. Despite that, the mage continued on into the bedroom of his home, hands pulling up the black shirt he wore. Just as he pulled it off, the presence appeared once more, closer than before...

Standing stalk still, the slate haired man smirked slightly, not turning around, "...You're with Xemnas, I presume?" he asked calmly, shirt in his grip as he felt the person behind him.

"You're smart, kid. You smell the Darkness or somethin'?"

Cobalt eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of his heightened senses. Clearly, this person was aware that Zexion was tainted as well. "Perhaps I do. Now, what do you want with the Lunar Prince?" he demanded, tone hardening into a stern growl.

"His powers. That's all. Nothin' more, nothin' less." The man held a carefree tone, as though this were come casual conversation. It only pissed the guardian off.

"Nothing more my ass. You plan to kidnap the prince." Zexion spat, hands clutching the black material in his hands tightly.

"We plan to take him and his powers and then leave the empty shell behind when we're done. We won't hurt the guy. We don't want damaged goods."

"You're not getting my brother. _Ever_!" The emotion of rage simply ran through Zexion's body, his hands shaking before he swiftly turned, making an attempt to strike at the being behind him. His fist met air, and all he heard was a chuckle in the dark, the rage only growing more as he threw down the shirt, "I'm not letting you take him!" he shouted, "You'll have to kill me first!"

"What? Just like you almost killed him? This'll be fun, kid. This'll be real fun." the man taunted before his voice faded away completely, leaving an angry mage in the empty room.

"...I wanted to kill him...So this wouldn't happen." Zexion murmured, voice shaking as he did so. This very incident. It was what he tried to prevent years ago. There was no prevention now. Only defense. "I promise...I am going to keep Saïx safe, no matter what."

* * *

**ANA'S NOTES:** Ah, there we go. Chapter 2 is all finished up. Please keep in mind that I am completing and posting this at 3 AM. Any and all spelling/grammar errors are brought on by lack of sleep.


End file.
